fallout of the dead
by Specs09
Summary: hey guys my entry will be in the story part srry still trying to get used to this
1. Chapter 1

**fallout guy: ****_hey everybody so anyways this is going to be an epic fanfiction but i must ask you guys to send me some detailed oc characters you would like to put into this story any ways i'll be starting it like this my character is 6,5 weighs 132 lbs and he is a scavenger he is real good with a sniper and a katana not very used to a hand gun he has blue eyes light brown hair and has a scar across the chest he has a sweet little sister jenna she has long blond hair has one blue eye and an eyepatch covering her left eye she wears a simple little red dress with a yellow hairclip and brown shoes back to my character his name is max and he helps his sister wenever she is in trouble and no matter wat he would put his life b4 hers he is the kind older brother and he also has a slight temper on him if anyone pisses him off he keeps all his weapons in pristine condition he loves sweets and onions he hates gekko meat and pple who threaten his little sister he is an excellent chef as well has a keen eye and a steady heart his sister can barely use a hand gun but she'll learn and finally they love to protect pple _**

**_srry if this was so long anyways let the mission BEGIN!_**

****It was a blistering day and Max was just waking up from his little nap max had dark circles under his eyes because he kept night watch up all night and got two hours of sleep he looks over to his sister and smiles then thinks [i'll protect you no matter what Jenna] then as if on Que there was a ghoul coming slowly towards him he got his katana out and ready taking one last look at his little sisters sleeping form then chopped the ghouls head clear clean off then he dragged it off away from his camp site he threw it down an ant hole and walked back to his camp as he got there he saw his sister waking up she rubbed her tired eyes and glanced around then she saw her brother comming up to the camp and she smiled "hey big brother good morning" she says sweetly and max could only smile at her as he sat next to her by the fire "so did you sleep well" max asked and Jenna nodded "that good besides we have a few more miles to go before we hit Nipton"

Jenna frowned "i'm tired of always walking cant we rig up a car or a bike or something" max patted her head "sorry kiddo but if we did then all the ghouls would come after us come on get ready we have to get moving" Jenna sighed and packed up her things getting ready to move on to their next location

**fallout guy: ****_so wat you guys think please subscribe and message me on what you think}_**

**Mission Complete**


	2. Fallout of the dead continued

as Max and Jenna begin to head down the highway Jenna began to look bored so max scoops her up and places her on his shoulders "hows the view kiddo" Jenna giggled then took a look around them then she sees a station up ahead "there is a station just ahead of us" Max smiled and began to walk towards the station as he got there someone shouts "HOLD IT!" Max and Jenna both freeze then they turn around slowly "make ane unwanted movements then it will b your last" said the voice as max and Jenna turned fully around they were face to face with an ncr ranger "we were just passing by" Max says while placing Jenna down and got in front of her the ncr ranger then looked over Max and then looked at Jenna then she holsters the gun "so what are you guys doing here we never got word from anybody back at hq that two pple were passing by" Max rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Jenna stayed behind Max scared of the woman in front of her "big brother can we go now" Max looks at Jenna and sees her droopy eyes about to completely shut "we will rest here for the night but we have to get to Nipton as soon as we can besides with all the food i got from goodsprings we are going to last for quite a while" the ranger looks at the two then clears her throat the two look at her "sorry to interrupt but this is not an inn this is a ranger station if you think that" before she could finish Max glared at her and he was pissed off by the look he was giving "i-i'll talk to the commander oh and i'm Jez nice to meet you uh Max right?" Max smiled and nodded then Jez went into the station after about an hour of waiting she came out "commander says you can stay for the night but you will need to leave as soon as you can" Jez said and Max nodded and took Jenna to one of the Cabins that had beds ready for Max and Jenna Jez couldnt help but smile at the way Max treated Jenna as soon night fell and Jez was asleep at her station but she kept waking herself up trying to keep an eye out but then she heard footsteps she turned her head slightly and saw "Max what are you doing up you should be asleep" Max smiled "same as you should be asleep" max countered Jez stood up cheeks puffed "as you may not know i'm on night watch so i have no time for sleep" Max just laughed and Jez got a bit angered by this then max got his rifel out "here i'll take over and writ you a note if anything goes off okay" Jez wide eyed but felt her eyes falling then she pressed her hands to her face trying to stay up them Max places a calm hand on her shoulder "it's alright you can sleep for tonight you need the rest" Jez looked at Max carefully noticing the Dark circles in his eyes she opened her mouth to protest but all came out was a yawn "here" Max said as he sat down on a chair and patted his lap "you can sleep on me for a bit i dont mind" Jez began to madly blush "n-N-NO! thanks but no it just doesn't seem" but Max thought otherwise and pulled her onto his lap Jez was about to protes until she heard "don't worry i'll protect you" Jez just didnt know what to say but just closed her eyes and leaned into Max's chest Max smiled and kept watch for the night for her.

**Fallout guy: so here is chapter two of fallout dead i hope you enjoyed it and please subscribe**

**Mission Complete**


	3. in deep trouble

**Fallout guy: hey everybody its me just wanted to say that in my last chapter things got a little rickity but maybe Max and Jez might have some special relationship soon who knows also please send in some Oc character details if you want to be part of this story anyways ba-**

**Little sister: Big brother are you doing another one of these fanfic thingys**

**Fallout guy: Oh Little sis hey yeah i've been doing some for a bit anyways hope you all enjoy it **

as morning came Jez begin to wake up only to hear yelling comming from below her feet "**what the hell were you doing" "well excuse me for trying to help she needs the rest you cant keep pushing her around"** she knew one voice and it was max and she also knew the other and she feared for the worst it was the commander **"that doesnt matter she is still a soldier and she has a duty to up hold no questions asked now if you dont mind i suggest you leave" **Jez felt horrible for letting Max get in trouble for what she did but now she had to make things right she walked to the cabin Max and Jenna were staying at she knocked on the metal wall and peeked inside "sorry for bothering you but i came to apologise for wat happened last night" Max stayed quiet then Jenna spoke while wiping the tears out of her eyes " t-that mean man took all our food now we have to go home empty handed" Jez was shocked then she looked at the station were her commander was at then looked back at max she took off her bag and began to dig through it and found some pork and beans "here it's all i got" Jenna smiled and thanked the lady but max stopped Jenna "i'm sorry but we cant take it, it belongs to you it wouldn't seem fair if we just took it" Jez smiled at Max's politness "but i insist and i'll try to get the rest of your food as well it's the least i can do" then she smelt a foul smell comming from the north "jeez smells like something died" Max sighed "you guys were about to be attacked Jez looked shocked then asked "by who?" Max gave a deep sigh then said "Legion recruits but i managed to get a recruit mask from one of them" Max says holding up one of the masks covered in blood and Jez laughed uncomfortably "are you honestly going to wear that" Max looked at her and nodded "of course whatever they leave behind is right for the taking" Jez just sighed then looked at Jenna "you have a wonderful brother right here dont ever forget that" Jenna smiled and hugged Jez, Jez was shocked and she didn't know what to do she looked at Max then she saw him mouth [h.u.g h.e.r]

Jez looked back at Jenna then she hugged her back Jez smiled feeling like she needed this and Jenna thought the same until it was rudly interrupted by "Lu-tenet Jez get these people out of here thats an order" Jez felt anger towards her commander but she had to follow orders But Max and Jenna left before she could say anything else as soon as they were gone Jez stormed over to the station "COMMANDER!" Jez yelled catching the commanders attention "ah lu-tenet come here to please me" Commander Isaac says with lust in his tone

Jez was completely creep-ed out but she wasn't going to let it show "what you did is horrible and wrong that food belongs to those people and you know it" Isaac just rolled his eyes and pulled out his bull whip "so what they are just people who are nothing more than peasants" Isaac says while cracking his whip "besides i saw how you were cuddled up into that guys chest it made me sick to see that" Jez clenched her fists "aww did i hit a nerve ah oh wait you probably have feelings for that guy huh" Jez looked away not wanting to fave him but then she got some pain from isaac's bull whip "look at me when i'm talking to you" Isaac yelled coming close to Jez, Jez backed away from him scared out of her mind "d-d-don't" she stuttered and isaac smiled "what was that d-d-don't stop okay" Isaac then whipped her again and again until the door was busted down isaac blocked his eyes trying to make the light dim a little and Jez closed her eyes then opened them and saw "Max?!" Max looked up and saw the marks on Jez then at Isaac then back to Jez Max grinded his teeth in anger Max walked towards Jez and carefully pulled her up then Max glared at Isaac "Jez go to my sister and wait for me i'm going to need a minute" Jez gulped but followed his orders

(Max's pov) once Jez was outside Max began to walk towards Isaac the way he looked would make one of the Death-claws run scared isaac pulled out his 10mm pistol "i have a gun and what do you have a sword hahaha" Max unsheethed his katana and held up a blocking pose while walking towards isaac not letteing his glare down Isaac shots but Max skillfully blocked them isaac was now scared shitless from Max "is that all you got" Max said while getting ready to finish what isaac started then isaac smirked "y-y-you wouldnt kill me if you do then you would have all of the ncr on your ass" Max jjust glared at Isaac , Isaac was backed into a corner his gun still aimed that is until max cut his gun in two isaac held his hands up in surrender cause Max had the sword to his throat "Jez is leaving with us she is no longer one of the nce if you ever come after us i will personally kill you do you understand" Max said threateningly Isaac nodded quickly and max withdrew his sword and walked away leaving a scared Isaac all by himself (anyones pov) as max came out he saw Jez and Jenna standing right outside the gate "Hey Jez your free to go i talked to him for a bit" Jez smiled and wrapped Max into a big hug "thank you, thank you, thank you" she kept saying over and over and Max rubbed the back of his head "hehe it's no big deal besides it be nice if Jenna had someone to talk to besides me of course" Jez blushed and Jenna laughed "big brother come on lets get going besides we have a few more miles before we get to vegas" Max laughed and Jez smiled finally free from the clutches of the ncr

**Little sister: well that was nice of you big brother**

**fallout guy: hehe well the guy deserved it**

**miss lady luck: hehe maybe that wasnt all you wanted o/-**

**fallout guy: o/o uh anyways please subscribe** **and can somebody get me a nuke-a-cola pease**


	4. stopping for a break

**fallout guy: hey everybody im going to post up another chapter to this story i hope you guys enjoy **

**let the mission Begin**

as we all com to a stop at nipton Jenna's stomach begins to growel and Max can hear it himself "sounds like somebody is hungry" Jenna looks at him and puffs up "no i'm not your hearing things" then her stomach growls louder then she mumbles [traitor] Max laughed then he noticed a tent filled with people having some lunch "well seems today is our lucky day huh girls" Jenna and Jez giggled and Max smiled Jez rubbed her stomach as well "come on before there is nothing left" everybody walked to the tent and to their surprise they see a bunch of smiling faces then one guy got up then another couple left cause they were done then Max Jez and Jenna sat down then they were served three plates of pork and beans Max just stared at it Jez smiled and Jenna sighed Jez jabbed her elbows into their ribs Max straightened up and Jenna did the same "thank you for the food" Jez said Man bowed his hed and the same Jenna did then they began to eat

after a while Max Jenna and Jez finished eating and went to the nearest inn and the only closest one was the dino bite inn what caught everyone's attention was the giant dinosaur building "did they really have to make it look ridiculous" Max complained "i think it's cute" Jez countered "i want to climb it" Jenna announced and both adults said "NO!" they look at each other then blush Max then walks to the lobby "i'll get us checked in" as Max walks in he notices a lady bent over and looking over some papers Max had a bad feeling about this lady but allows her to place everything back into her little vault then she says "oh hello there so would you like a room there are two left are you by yourself or with a group" Max sighed im in a party of three there is me Jenna and Jez so one room please" and the woman goes to her drawer and pulls out a key then she hands it over to Max alrighty then you can stay as long as you like and i hope to see you again sometime"

Max shivered at the way she said that and decided to just leave back outside Max Jenna and Jez all went to their room for the night and wanted to get a good night sleep as night came Jez was waking up only to see Jenna all alone in her bed then Jes wonders were Max went she looked around and saw that the front door was opened she slowly opened the door and say Max leaned up against the railing Jez laughed "looks like you cant sleep huh?" Max turned around startled but happy "y-yeah and jeez you scared me anyways yeah its an old habbit" Jez leaned onto Max's chest listening to his heartbeat "you know if you ever need help just let me know okay i'd love to help you with your sister she seems quite the angel" Max smiles "yeah she is but there was a day were i had to teach her how to use a gun and that was scary for both me and her after she shot the bullet an empty can that i drank back home in california anyways when she shot the first round she automatically dropped the gun and began to cry and saying [i dont want to do this anymore] and i just kept telling her to keep going sure i was tough on her but she needed to learn how to use it i always beaten myself up for it" Jez hugged him tighter "it's alright you were trying to teach her how to protect herself thats wat most brothers do for their siblings hehe makes me remember the time my sister taught me how to use an ak47" Max's jaw drobbed "jeez that must have been hard for you" Jez shook her head "no in fact it kind of felt natural to me hehe but besides that im glad she taught me because when this all started i was shooting like a pro then a few years later i'm an Ncr ranger then one day later you show up and here we are" Max wrapped his arms around Jez allowing himself to calm down Jez smiled and brought him back in so he could sleep

**Fallout guy: so anyways i hope you guys subscribe and comment on what you think**

**Little sister: i didn't know you felt like that big brother**

**miss lady luck: yeah and i wonder if this girl Jez is thinking of something to do with Max hmmm**

**Fallout guy: okay miss lady luck quit being such a perv this is a rated t story not an m story anyways please hurry and comment**


	5. along the way

**little sister: hey there everybody so sorry but big brother is asleep now so i'll fill in in the meantime anywho i hope you enjoy this new chapter and uh let the mission begin i guess?**

as morning came Jez was waking up from a nice sleep she turned and saw Max asleep and the way he looked made him look peaceful Jez couldnt help but smile she pushed away som hair from his face to make him look more handsome Max began to stir but instantly fell asleep again then Jenna woke up "(yawn) ah good morning Jez did you sleep well" Jenna asked and Jez nodded then the two looked at Max and seeing that the dark circles began to vanish "he really needed some sleep" Jez said while changing out of her nighty Jenna on the otherhand was sleeping in her little red dress Jez took notice "don't you have any sleeping clothes you can probably wear" Jenna shook her head "no we could never find anything as close as to sleep wear my brother found some but he decided that it would be a little inappropriate for me to wear" Jez sighed and beggan to look through some of the room's dressers "what are you doing?" Jenna asked and Jez pulled out a big white T-shirt "this should be perfect for you" Jez says while giving the shirt to Jenna "uh thank you i guess" Jez smiled and began to put on her ranger gear Jenna asked "dont you have anything else to were besides those ranger clothes" Jez shook her head "nope sorry but i dont have the caps to buy myself some clothes so im stuck wearing these" then a pair of hands wrapped around Jez's waist she jumped at the action and saw that it was max "Jeez you scared me Max" Max then noticed that she wasnt wearing a shirt which caused him to nose bleed a bit Jez then saw his nose bleed then she looked at herself then began to smack Max with his own rifle " you little perv dont look while im changing" Jez shouted and Max was on the floor twitching and had a big goofy grin on his face then he mumbles ["totally worth waking up too"] Jenna just shook her head in disappointment but instead dragged her unconscious brother outside "you should get changed before he decides to think of something else" Jez turned bright red after hearing that

[an hour later] Max was leaning against the rail while Jenna was talking to the doctor down the road then Jez came out wearing only her ranger shirt boots and pants but no vest "uh m-M-Max can you help me i lost my vest and i cant find it" Max turned around and smiled "sure and i wanted to say that im sorry about what happened an hour ago" Jez blushed and shook her head "no i overreacted i'm the one who" but she was cut off when Max silenced her with a kiss on the cheek "lets say we owe each-other" Jez just stood there while Max went into the room to begin searching for the said missing vest Jez finally came back to reality and went in the room to help Max find her vest

[in the room]

Max was on all fours looking under the bed seeing if it was kicked under while Jez looked through drawers after countless minutes of searching they decided to give up Jez turned around and Max got up at the same time only to be in an awkward position both Max and Jez began to blush madly they were nearly a few inches apart from kissing Jez was about to get off but Max grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss Jez was surprised but fell into the kiss but snapped out of it and began to push herself off of Max "I-we cant Max it's not the right time" she said her back facing Max but Max sighed and gripped her shoulder "look i'm sorry about that and i wish we could be more than friends but your right it was a little soon for us to do that i didnt know what came over me but i do have feelings for you Jez not like the brotherly feelings more than that" Jez spun around shocked and tears about to fall from her eyes then Max continued "i just hope you feel the same way about me" Jez couldn't take it any more and threw herself into Max's arms and cried into his chest "i-i do feel the same way and i want to be more than a friend to you i want to be your girlfriend" she then Kisses him passionately on the lips and Max Kissed back but after some time they parted in need of air a little disappointed but happy that they were more than friends they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend

[outside] Max and Jez were walking hand in hand all the way to the food tent were they could get some breakfast to their surprise no-one but the doctor and Jenna were in the tent "yeah and right as this giant scorpion came right at us my brother sliced off it's tail then-" Max chuckles "are you telling that story it wasnt a big deal sure i got sliced in the back but that story well lets just keep it between us ok" Jenna frowned "but thats the best story i got please big brother aty least show her your scar" Max blushed madly but did as told and took off his over coat and lifted his shirt then the doctor ran up to Max "ooh this doesnt look good" the doctor says Max then got confused "what are you talking about" the doctor dragged Max to a clean table and placed him flat on his stomach "that scorpion infected your scar" Max was now confused but calm "so what just a minor injury" the doctor was shocked but grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and some anti venom and fixed up Max's back "minor injury my ass that scar was seconds from ripping open a new wound on your back your lucky that i took care of it" Max rolled his eyes and placed his shirt down and picked up his over coat and sat down next to Jenna "i guess you saved me little sister" Jenna smiled and Max patted her head and ruffled it a bit "now lets eat and get a move on before we get into anymore trouble Jenna nodded and Jez did the same

[three minutes later]

everyone finished eating and got ready to move out until they say a few ghouls coming from the east side of town "jeez here we go again" Max said while getting out his katana the first ghoul was charging at Max but Max scliced him in two then the other two decided to go for the girls Jez got out her ak47 and shot one of the ghouls Jenna was frozen in place her hand holding the gun but she wasnt aiming "JENNA you have to shoot it's the only way!" Max shouted Jenna lifted the gun but she was shaking everything was in slow motion then there was a shot fired Max Jez and Jenna stood there while the last ghoul fell to the floor head blown right off its shoulders jenna gave a slight smile "i-i- i did it did you see me i did it big brother" Max smiled as well as Jez then jez whispers "she is learning Max thats a good start for her" Max wraps an arm around Jez's waist and smile while saying "i know" after finally beating the ghouls the make their way towards vegas

**little sister: any ways i-i hope you enjoyed this story please comment on what you t-think on this now i better go my brother is waking up bye bye**


	6. Coming to Vegas

** fallout guy: hey everybody (yawn) so srry just waking up anyway hope you enjoy and so let the mission BEGIN!**

as we walked down the road to vegas we come across allot of strange things like wierd plants that look like cows cactus's looking like people from far off that got Max a couple of times and both girls laughed and along the way we all spotted a few robots and some black crows we were having the time of our lives then we cam to a rest stop on highway 188 we stopped to take a rest and see what we could eat there, there wasn't much but squirrel crisps and stew so we just bought some water purified and went on the way to vegas once there we went to the lucky 38 all the way to the presidential suit "ah finally we are home" Max says while streatching out on the bed and Jez sat next to Max giggling Max got amused and started tickling her "MAX! p-pl-please s-st-stop hahahaha" Max stopped and sat next to her they sat in silence Jez looked at Jenna who was fast asleep in her lap Max quietly says "it looks like were a family" Jez blushes "quit it besides i can see that and i hope to start a real family soon with you Max" Max smiles and hugs her "me too Jez me too" as soon as night came everyone was asleep well except for max "sigh i need to sleep but now im too cautious on what might happen i cant lose the two people that i love" Max says to himself then suddenly out of know were a light is shining through the elevator door max backs up and carefully closes the door and slightly peeks through the door as soon as the elevator doors open all Max could see was light nothing else he opened the door and all the light ran through the building waking up Jez and Jenna Jez comes running towards the door "MAX! WHATS GOING ON!" she yelled over the sound "I DON'T KNOW!" Max yells back then the light starts to suck in the entire building along with Max, Jenna and Jez as soon as everything cleared Max Jenna and Jez opened their eyes they were still in the same building of lucky 38 Max carefully pressed the elevator button seeing as the robot short circuited the elevator came up and opened and nothing was in there Max had a bad feeling but Jez and jenna came along with or without his permission so the three went to the casino floor and headed for the exit

[outside]

once outside everyone gasped at seeing the entire world wasnt a nuclear wasteland but everything was fixed the buildings the sky everything "how is this possible" Max says astonished and Jez looked down to see that the building was in a lake "Uh Max" Max turned around and looked to were Jez was pointing only to see water not green or radiated but blue clear water "we are truly home" Max says with tears in his eyes then suddenly they hear a low moan coming from the other side of the lake they look and see "what the hell i thought there were no ghouls here" then suddenly they see a big black suv crushing all of the ghouls the three wave calling for help "HEY OVER HERE WE WOULD LIKE SOME HELP IF YOU DONT MIND!" Max yells as loud as he can the Suv comes to a stop and see six people coming out but there were five students and one blond adult Max sweat dropped "are you serious" the boy then yells "HEY IS ANY ONE BIT IN YOUR GROUP" Max then lifts a brow in confusion but says "NO NO-ONE IS BIT WHY DO YOU ASK?!" then all the people get back in the suv and start driving in the water Max eyes bugged out seeing a car swim in water "be careful" Max cautioned Jez and Jenna as the suv came to a stop everyone came out the boy walked up " i'm takashi komuro this is my group" Takashi points to his group Max nods then says "this is my family the little girl is my sister Jenna and the woman with blond hair is my girlfriend Jez" everyone shook hands "well you better come with us were in the middle of an apocolips" Takashi says to Max, Max was certain that something was wrong "uh can you explaine how we got here one minute we are in the Nevada desert and now were here" Max says and Takashi sighs "to be honest i dont know but as long as you are not bitten then its okay" Max jenna and jez got uncomfortable vibes but went with Takashi's group as everyone got in the SUV Max kept his Katana at the ready and the raven haired girl kept staring at Max's sword in amazement "uh? what are you staring at it's just a sword" Max says the the raven haired girl shakes her head "that's a traditional samurai Katana that is a hard sword to come by were did you get that" the raven haired girl asks and Max smiles but then tries to think of a way to say were he got it besides telling her that he and his group are from another dimensional world "uh i found it in an armory not too far from here the glass was broken so i took it and modified it a bit" the raven haired girl grabs the sword and examins it carefully Max sweat drops "it's nothing special i mean i've cut zombies with it in half without breaking a sweat hehe" the girl smiles and hands it back to Max "thanks for showing it to me" Max smiles and nods "sure no problem" then Max Jenna and Jez hav finall found an answer they were in a different dimention

**Fallout guy: surprised right i sent them to a different dimention but now they have to team up with Takashi and his group in order to survive how will this turn out oh and i dont own highschool of the dead or their characters please comment on what you think **

**Mission Complete**


	7. Somhow in Japan

**fallout guy: hey everybody just want to say i dont own highschool of the dead or the characters only max Jenna and Jez are the only characters i own now let the mission BEGIN!**

as Max Jenna and Jen sat in the SUV the vehicle came to a stop as everyone stepped out of the vehicle and Max Jenna and Jez looked out they saw that they came to a hotelMax smiled at the sight and thought [it must have a working toilet] Max was crying tears of joy at the thought Jez was smiling the same thought but with a shower and Jenna was thinking of a comfortable bed to sleep on everyone then got out and ran to the hotel

[inside the hotel]

Max Jenna Jez and Takshi and his group were going down a hallway that led to hotel rooms Takashi was about to break down the door until max stopped him "here let me" Takashi moved out of the and Max began to picklock the door with much ease he unlocked it everyone went in and to Max Jenna and Jez's surprise the hotel room looked like a living room only with 5 beds and there was another door connecting to the other room then the red head said "Takashi me and the girls are taking the other room okay" takshi nodded but Max was a little nervous he never let his sister out of his site when they were in the wastes takashi took notice "hey dont worry man rei is ok with me so your sister is in good hands" somehow that setteled Max down a bit "alright be careful Jenna" Jenna smiled and nodded then she disappeared into the other room Jez sat on the bed waiting for Max then to her surprise Max came in "hey baby you tired" Jez asked and Max nodded then Jez patted the a seat next to her and Max sat next to her Jez then leaned into max cuddling him a bit "wanna have a bit of fun Hun" Max eyes shot open and his grin appeared and a lust fill was in his eyes

[time skip]

morning came and Max was naked in bed and Jez was asleep Max smiled then he put his boxers on and went out to the balcony only to see a chubby kid asleep with a rifel "i dont think he should be holding that but who am i to judje" Max then notices something down to the west so Max pulls out his automatic atomic sniper rifle and sees that a hord of zombies are coming their way but Max could handle it so he got his clothes on and went out to the street to fight off the hoard meanwhile Jez was beginning to wake up she looked around only to notice that she was alone at least she thought she was alone until "AHHHHHHH" Jez got her clothes on and ran out to the balcony and she saw that the chubby kid woke up and was looking through the scope of the svd sniper rifle "what is that guy thinking he's going to get killed" Jez took the gun from the kid and looked through it herself and saw Max down on the street floor she smiled "hehehe oh dont worry he's more skilled than you know" the chubby kid then says " what are you crazy no one can take on a horde like that he's toast" but Jez kept an eye on her boyfriend [on the street] Max was getting ready to fight off the hoard he counted "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,...2, ...1," the hoard came in crazy but Max took them all out with one swing and the entire swarm stopped Max sheathed his sword and all the bodies fell apart he went through the dead bodies and into the hotel once inside he went to his hotel room only to have a spear right in his face "kohta told us that you went down to the street and decided to fight the zombie hoard but i dont believe that a single guy like yourself could cut down all those zombies" Max smirked and in 1 second rei's staff tip was cut off rei was shocked "you were saying" rei backed away then saeko held out her sword Max held out his all covered in blood "what you want to sword fight me" saeko withdrew her sword and allowed him through Jez ran to him and hugged him "i knew you could do it" Max smiled "was there any doubt" then rei spoke up "for all we know you could be bitten" Max threw off his over coat then his shirt " well then search me and i can tell you i'm not bitten" rei placed down her staff then checked Max out she searched his entire body "i don't believe this your clean" Max smirked and got his shirt and overcoat on "see i told you i'm an excellent swords man and an excellent sniper" rei sighed and picked up her staff "well we better get going we cant stay here" Max wide eyed then calmed down "why leave i can protect us all but i want to hear the reason first" rei sighed "were looking for our parents okay" Max nodded and understood and left the room everyone was confused until they hear the sound of the SUV being started up then everyone ran out

[outside]

everyone was staring at the SUV with utter amusement and shock to see that Max was driving it and it had an awsome paint job "well what are we waiting for get the gang ready and lets move" [minutes later]

everyone was in the Suv Jez was in the back with Jenna and takashi was up front with Max "you know you are going to have to start thinking about your future i mean think about it i just had uh well you with my girlfriend and i have my little sister to look after what about you what will you fight for" takashi then looked behind him and looked at rei with a little blush then Max jabbed takashi in the rib "you got a thing for red huh?" takashi turned red "wah what are you talking about" takashi said while looking out the window "i see how you look at her and i say go for it if you dont you'll regret it for the rest of you life" they went all the way not knowing what lay in stores for them

**fallout guy: hey guys i've been kinda busy but im going to update the chapter to fallout of the dead anyways pleaze rate and comment **

**Mission Complete**


	8. the roach motel

**fallout guy: hey everyone srry for the late chapter update been kinda busy anyways i dont own highschool of the dead or their characters but please enjoy**

as max pulls the SUV over to a parking lot he then says "okay everyone were here but the place is a bit of a dump so please don't complain cause its the only place i could find" everyone sighed and got out except Jez and Jenna then max spoke up "wake up you two time to get out of the car" Jez and Jenna woke up exhausted "this place doesnt seem like five stars to me" Jez said but only to get a glare from max "i said no complaining come on lets check in" Jez shivered and got out not wanting to make Max angry and Jenna also got out as well once inside they went to one of the hotel rooms and saw that it was a dump "i think we should have stayed at the hotel "hohta says only to get a chill from behind him" Max says "thats what i said too but oh well we all might as well rest up till morning" suddenly there was a scream Takashi ran out of the room as fast as he could Max followed as they came to a room as takashi bashed in the door they saw three zombies banging at the bathroom door then someone says "someone help me" takashi knew that voice and bashed in the three zombie's skulls "DON'T WORRY MOM I'M COMMING" the voice says "Takashi is that you oh thank god you'r alright were is your father" Takashi opens the bathroom door and says "me and my group are looking for him" takashi's mom smiled seeing her boy then she saw max "and is this man part of your group" takashi nodded "yeah him and his family just popped out of nowhere" takashi's mom looked him up and down then says " hello i'm tani komuro" **(sorry its a fake name i came up with)** as Tani shook max's hand max chuckled nervously then said "your boy is a good man he took out those three zombies no sweat" Tani looked at her son "really?" takashi nodded "yeah i had to save you mom" Tani hugged her son "thank you" takashi smiled and hugged back it was really nothing mom i did everything i could to find you now i just have to find dad then find the other guys' parents then we can get out of here" max Tani and takashi all left the room and went back to the group at the other room as they went in they see everyone asleep then max says "okay i'll take first shift takashi you and your mom get some rest" Takashi was about to protest but his mom said otherwise "come on time to get some sleep [one hour later] takashi was the first to wake up and see Max out by the rail aiming his sniper at nearby zombie "yawn ah morning Max" Max turns around and smiles "oh good morning did i wake you" takashi shook his head "naw i just woke up so hows it look" Max looks through his scope and says "it's just one but i think i can handle it" takashi nodded and went back to bed and max went out to defeat that one zombie


End file.
